


We Will Fly

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, Dean is a Softie, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew sharing a pack of dry crackers and cup noodles could lead to something special?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is another really nice one. I'm very proud of this one and I hope you guys will like it as much as I do <3

            1st hour of delay and there were at least 30 more people with him.

 

            Cas guessed it’s not so bad. One hour is not a particularly long time to wait. He checked his watch again just to be sure that it has been an hour. When he saw that it’s only been a minute past an hour, he sighed and sat back in his seat. He whipped out his phone to play a few rounds of his favorite quiz app to pass the time. Maybe after he’s reached level 50, the flight will be here.

 

            3rd hour of delay and he has reached level 60 and there are less than 15 people with him.

 

            Damn. This was not how he planned his trip to be. He took a deep breath, sticking his phone back into his pocket calmly. There must be a perfectly logical explanation why his flight in particular was delayed. The people around him seem to be taking this in stride, some even taking refuge on the floor for a long nap. There are a few books in his hand-carry luggage, he remembered. Maybe he could finish _Mockingjay_ before his flight comes.

 

            5th hour of delay, 10 people are with him, Prim has died and his flight is still not here.

 

            He was starting to get a little irritated but at least that annoying family with the extremely obnoxious teenager was gone. What was he trying to accomplish by throwing spitballs at him? Absolutely nothing if someone asked him. He decided that if the flight weren’t here yet in 10 minutes, he’d take a walk around the terminal. His legs were starting to fall asleep anyway.

 

            Ten minutes passed and he was really starting to get hungry. That convenience shop he passed by on his way here had a few cheap selections so he stretched his legs, grabbed his wallet from inside his hand-carry and walked to the convenience store. There were at least 3 old couples and 3 sleeping toddlers in his area so he wasn’t afraid of anyone stealing his luggage.

 

            Once he got to the convenience store, he was slightly disappointed to see that the shelves were only filled with crackers and a single cup of noodles. The slushy machine was still up and running though, that seemed like a good idea and they had cherry. So Cas grabbed a few packs of the least bland looking crackers they had and the final cup of noodles and he placed them in the provided basket he grabbed when he entered.

 

            He went over to the slushy machine, took the biggest cup available, since he figured he would be waiting even longer, and filled it with cherry slushy. “That would come back to bite you once you get on your flight.” Cas almost dropped the damn cup when someone decided to speak from behind him. Rude. “My flight has been delayed for 4 hours. I’m not getting on a plane any time soon.”

 

            “Hey my flight’s delayed too. Which one is yours?”

 

            “Flight 24601 to Kansas.”

 

            “That’s so weird! That’s my flight too.”

 

            Well what are the odds? Cas placed a lid on the slushy he almost spilled and turned to face the stranger to introduce himself. If he was going to be stuck in this shitty airport for a long time, he might as well keep company with him. He had to do a double take when he finally laid eyes on this man and he was slightly ashamed to think that he was a very attractive person.

 

            “I’m Dean.” The man – Dean – said as he stuck his hand out for a handshake. Cas placed his slushy on the counter behind him before taking Dean’s hand and shaking it firmly. “I’m Castiel. You can call me Cas, my entire family refuses to so it would be nice to have someone call me that.” Dean laughed, patting his new acquaintance on the shoulder light-heartedly.

 

            Once Cas paid for the food, him and Dean walked back to where Cas left his hand-carry and they sat next to each other. It turns out that Dean was sitting two seats away from him in the terminal area so all he had to do was reach out to the left to grab his backpack. “Why are you flying to Kansas?” asked Cas, sipping on the straw of his huge ass slushy. Maybe he should have gotten a medium instead.

 

            “It’s my mom and dad’s anniversary. Big family dinner and whatnot is going to happen. How about you?” Without even thinking, he handed his slushy to Dean who took a sip of it and waited for his answer. “My brother’s graduation is in three days. I’m glad he was even able to graduate. I mean, who’s stupid enough to stay in high school for 7 years?”

 

            He grabbed the slushy back from Dean and the green-eyed man chuckled softly. “Trouble maker?” he asked and Cas nodded solemnly. “Keep in mind that this is my _older_ brother. Gabriel always did have a knack for tricks.” They continued on like this for an hour, passing the slushy between and exchanging stories about each other. From this little game, Cas learned that Dean’s brother was a lawyer and Dean learned that Cas liked the same food he did.

 

            7th hour of delay and they were the only ones left in the terminal but neither of them seemed to notice at all.

 

            “I saw that you bought the last cup noodles in the store. Do you mind if we share? I’m way too lazy to get something right now.” Cas rolled his eyes at that but went to ask one of the other foods stalls for some hot water anyway. By the time he came back, Dean was munching on one of the crackers he bought and he mock-glared at him when he sat down. “Really?”

 

            Dean only shrugged and crossed his legs. “I couldn’t wait.” Both of them sat in silence, quietly taking turns in eating the cup of noodles (“Spicy beef flavored, awesome!”) until Cas let out a loud yawn. “Woah dude, you sleepy?” Dean checked his watch and set the finished cup of noodles in the seat beside him. “It’s like 2am. Come on, you can take a nap on my shoulder.”

 

            “No it’s okay Dean! I’m fine…” His statement was contradicted by another loud yawn. “Mmmhmm sure. Don’t worry about it buddy, I’ll wake you up when our flight’s here.” Cas didn’t have any more energy to protest so he shifted in his seat until he was comfortably pressed against Dean. “What about you?” he sleepily asked through heavy eyelids. Dean only smiled and draped an arm around his shoulders.

 

            “Go to sleep, Cas.”

 

            9th hour of delay and Cas doesn’t even feel irritated anymore.

 

            “Wake up sleepyhead, our flight’s here.” Cas slowly opened his eyes and groaned at the dim lights of the terminal. “It’s finally here?” he asked, his question still accompanied by a yawn. Dean nodded, standing up only when Cas did and took his backpack. “Since we’re the only two on this flight, would you like to sit together? If you want to sit alone then that’s fine! I just kind of figured that---“

 

            “Dean stop talking and yes I will sit with you on the flight.” The relieved sigh from Dean did not go unnoticed by Cas though and he tilted his head curiously. “Are you okay?” he asked, placing a hand on Dean’s arm worriedly. Dean took a deep breath before smiling shyly down at Cas. “I’m just um… afraid of flying in planes.” Cas nodded in understanding and unexpectedly pulled his new friend into a hug.

 

            If Dean was stiff before, he wasn’t anymore when he wrapped his arms around Cas for comfort. “I’ll be right beside you, Dean. There’s no need to be afraid.” The taller man placed his head on Cas’ shoulder, nodding quickly and hugging him even tighter. “Thanks Cas.” The lady at the entrance of the Jet Bridge cleared her throat, effectively pulling the two men apart. When they looked at her, she pointed at her watch, which indicated that they were running late.

 

            “Oh sorry.” Cas apologized, stuffing the rest of his crackers in the front pocket of his hand-carry and gesturing for Dean to follow him. When Dean stayed rooted to his spot, wide eyes staring at the gate, Cas took his hand and squeezed it. “Come on Dean.” One glance at his hand enveloped within Cas’ own seemed to calm him down so he grabbed the strap of his backpack and started walking with Cas to the airplane.

 

            10th hour and they were finally on the plane, still holding hands but Cas didn’t care.

 

            The flight attendants were apologizing profusely for the extremely late delay but both of them only shrugged it off. They still wanted to make it up to them though so they led them to First Class seats instead of economy. “It’s the least we can do for making you two wait.” Said one of the male flight attendants, placing their luggage in the overhead compartment. The two of them exchanged a giddy look before sitting in their seats.

 

            Once the instructions for emergencies and general etiquette on the plane was finished, Dean started to feel nervous again. Cas felt the stiffness from his friend and he took his hand again in both of his own and smiled at him. “Hey look at me.” Dean’s wide green eyes and rapid breathing was the sight he was greeted with but Cas remained calm.

 

            “We’re not going to crash. We’re going to Kansas to our families. We’ll be fine because I’m here. If ever we do fall,” He stopped the sound of fear from escaping Dean’s lips with a finger, continuing where he left off. “If ever we do fall, I’ll catch you.” At those words, tears gathered in Dean’s eyes and he squeezed Cas’ hand. This flight was going to be different and more safe because he had Cas with him.

 

            “You two make a cute couple.” Said one of the flight attendants who was pushing the cart of beverages. When the flight attendant placed two waters on the provided tray, they didn’t even try to correct her anymore. Instead, they continued to sit there with clasped hands and when the airplane started taking flight, Dean didn’t even think about it.

 

            He just took one look at the angel he met in the airport terminal and he wasn’t afraid of falling anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you can and stay beautiful <3


End file.
